Nokturn (musimy to sobie wybaczyć)
by NiinaX
Summary: Spoilery do 4x13.


**Nokturn (musimy to sobie wybaczyć)**

_Ona piękna, łagodna, jedwabna,  
Nauzykaa, Eurydyka, Ariadna,  
śpiąca forma, amfora przeznaczeń;  
On kudłaty - z krwi, potu i błota,_

czarny Faun, Jednorożec, Minotaur,  
nad jej snem ciężkim łbem w mrok kołacze.

**Jacek Kaczmarski, Nokturn mitologiczny**

Znowu miała sny.

Delikatnie wysuwa się z łóżka, żeby nie obudzić Johna, który przecież też nie sypia zbyt dobrze. Wkłada bose stopy w kapcie i idzie do kuchni. Ma nadzieję, że odpowiednio mocna i gorzka herbata przegoni senne mary i pozwoli jej w końcu porządnie odpocząć.

Siada obok okna, z podwiniętymi nogami i kubkiem parującej herbaty w dłoniach. Dziś śniła jej się łąka słoneczników. W innym życiu, Tamten, w jej urodziny zabrał ją na planetę porośniętą słonecznikami. Trzymali się za ręce i biegli przez żółte morze kwiatów, śmiejąc się do siebie radośnie. Potem siedzieli oparci o siebie plecami i on opowiadał jej o Gallifrey. Pocałowała go tam wtedy, a on oddał pocałunek, wplatając swoje palce w jej włosy i przyciągając ją do siebie. Całowali się żarliwie, ale nieśpiesznie, próbując powiedzieć sobie wszystko, czego słowami nie potrafiło wyrazić żadne z nich. Siedzi teraz we własnej kuchni, we własnym domu, w innym wszechświecie i nadal czuje smak jego ust na swoich i zapach słoneczników w nozdrzach. Doskonale pamięta, jak bardzo wtedy drżała i nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że teraz drży także. Obejmuje się ramionami, by uspokoić zdradliwe ciało i z wielkim wysiłkiem powstrzymuje szloch, który więźnie w jej gardle.

Wzdryga się gwałtownie, gdy czuje dłonie Johna na swoich ramionach. Kciukami masuje jej kark, próbując uspokoić w ten sposób drżenie jej mięśni.

- Przepraszam, że cię obudziłam - mówi gdy gula w gardle stopniała i była już w stanie mówić, bez obawy, że zacznie płakać.

- Nie obudziłaś mnie - odpowiada jej, nie przerywając masażu. - Miałem sen.

Rose wzdycha cicho i przykrywa swoją dłonią jego rękę. Tak bardzo pragnie dla niego spokojnego snu. Od wielu tygodni budził się w środku nocy, często z krzykiem, cały mokry od potu, a ona nie potrafiła go uspokoić. Czasem kiedy się budził, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy kim jest. Bała się o niego, bała się, że w końcu postrada zmysły. Że oboje je postradają.

- Ona mnie woła, Rose. - John przerywa ciszę swoim melodyjnym głosem. - Wzywa mnie. To zew.

Rose kiwa głową, nic nie mówiąc. Nie musi. Choć jego ból był inny od tego, który ona odczuwała, a jego tęsknoty różniły się od tego, za czym tęskniła ona, w gruncie rzeczy czuli w podobny sposób i Rose rozumiała, co miał na myśli. Jej nie musiał niczego tłumaczyć.

Siedzi tak jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, pozwalając, by John nadal masował jej ramiona i kark. Spróbowała się odprężyć, ale natłok wspomnień był zbyt wielki, by mogła czuć cokolwiek poza pustą rozpaczą. Nauczyła się jednak ją kontrolować.

- Chodź do łóżka - mówi w końcu John, wyciągając do niej rękę.

Wie, że już nie zaśnie, ale nie protestuje. Podaje mu rękę i pozwala zaprowadzić się do sypialni. John obejmuje ją ramionami i przysuwa jak najbliżej. Ich ciała doskonale do siebie pasują. Pozwala, by schował nos w jej włosach, a sama poszukała stopami jego stóp. Tak przylgnięci do siebie stanowili prawie jedność. Była z nim tak blisko, jak nigdy nie odważyła się być z Tamtym, a mimo to czuła się od niego tak odległa. Zamyka oczy, próbując zasnąć. Pod jej powiekami wciąż utrzymuje się obraz łąki słoneczników.

Oboje z ulgą powitali ranek.

Nie udało im się zasnąć i przeleżeli kilka godzin ciasno ze sobą spleceni, oddychając miarowo, ale żadne z nich nie powiedziało nawet jednego słowa. Dzielili razem ból, ale oboje przeżywali go samotnie, nie chcąc obarczać swoim cierpieniem nikogo poza sobą. Tak było od początku.

Gdy Tamten zostawił ich w Zatoce Złego Wilka i przekroczyli bramę tego wszechświata, Rose była na wpół oszalała z bólu. John robił wszystko, by jej pomóc, był cierpliwy i delikatny, ale sam także przeżywał coś, czego nie potrafił nawet nazwać. Ból rozdzierający serce, jego jedno jedyne serce, był tak ogromny, że chciał umrzeć. Sądził, że to czuje, musi go w końcu zabić, bo żaden człowiek nie może znieść aż tyle rozpaczy. Ale on był w połowie Władcą Czasu i chyba tylko to pozwoliło mu przetrwać. Rose była jednak człowiekiem i mimo ogromnej siły, którą posiadała, to co czuła, wydawało się być dla niej zbyt wielkim ciężarem.

Minęły miesiące zanim doszła do siebie na tyle, by normalnie funkcjonować. By normalnie jeść i od czasu do czasu spać. Musiało minąć kilka kolejnych, by potrafiła patrzeć na Johna bez rozpaczy, która tak długo malowała się w jej oczach. Z każdym kolejnym miesiącem było łatwiej. Łatwiej im się rozmawiało, łatwiej było razem pracować, łatwiej było milczeć i łatwiej było cierpieć. Razem, a jednak w samotności. John musiał zaakceptować jej wycofanie, zamknięcie w sobie, zresztą ona robiła to samo dla niego. Byli jedynym ludźmi, którzy byli w stanie zrozumieć się nawzajem, choć w minimalnej części, dlatego zaczęli razem żyć. Razem mieszkać, razem robić zakupy i razem spędzać noce. To nie było bycie ze sobą, ale żadne z nich nie było na to gotowe. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że może nigdy nie będą.

Między nimi było coś, czego sami nie rozumieli i nie mieli sił, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Takich nocy, jak ta ostatnia było już wiele i takich ranków, jak ten który nadszedł także. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że będzie ich jeszcze więcej.

Praca w Torchwood pozwalała na to, by skupić swoją całą uwagę na czymś innym, niż własne odczucia. Sprawiała ulgę zarówno jej, jak i Johnowi. Całkowicie zaangażowani w kolejne projekty, walki i zadania, nie zastanawiali się nad sobą i własnymi życiami. Tak było lepiej.

Rose cieszyła się, że John dostał tu pracę. Był przecież genialny, a w Torchwood mógł sie nadal rozwijać i wykorzystywać swoje zdolności. Szybko został polubiony i zaakceptowany, wpasował się do załogi. Rose naprawdę się cieszyła, że tak się stało. Teraz John nie będzie sam, nawet gdy jej zabraknie, w taki czy inny sposób. Zależało jej na jego szczęściu, w jakiś paradoksalny sposób zależało jej na nim bardziej niż chciała się do tego przyznać.

Poza tym, dzięki wspólnej pracy zawsze mieli pod ręką bezpieczny temat do rozmowy. To zawsze się sprawdzało. Choć tak naprawdę mieli wspólne wspomnienia i przeszłość, o której można było toczyć nieskończone rozmowy, Rose nigdy nie potrafiła myśleć o tym w ten sposób. Postawiła granicę między nim, Johnem, a Tamtym, którego imienia nie wymawiała nawet w myślach.

To nie było dobre rozwiązanie, ale nie potrafiła inaczej. Starała się tak bardzo, ale nie potrafiła. Taką samą granicę ustawiła w uczuciach i wiedziała, że John doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Nigdy nie chciała go ranić, ale nigdy też nie chciała uznać jego, Johna i Tamtego za jedną i tą samą osobę. Czuła, że jest jej niedobrze na samą myśl.

Choć wyglądał jak Tamten, miał jego wspomnienia i myśli, dotykał jak Tamten, całował jak Tamten, to miał tylko jedno serce. To dla niej było zbyt mało, zresztą jej własne zostało już zajęte w pełni. Roztrzaskane i nieudolnie poklejone, ale wciąż zajęte.

W pracy byli przydzieleni do różnych zdań, więc nawet nie widywali się szczególnie często. To też było dobre, szczególnie, gdy byli po kolejnej okropnej nocy i jeszcze gorszym ranku, kiedy nie mogli na siebie patrzeć. Spędzali wspólnie lunche, jedząc i rzucając do czasu do czasu zdawkowe uwagi. To wystarczało.

- Pamiętasz, że idziemy dziś na kolację do mojej matki? - pyta Rose, gdy tego dnia John siada obok niej. - Nie mogłam jej odmówić kolejny raz.

- Pamiętam. - John uśmiecha się delikatnie. - Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, może być fajnie.

Rose przewraca oczami i zaciska usta w wąską linię.

- Wiesz, że nie będzie - mówi szorstko. - Już nie.

John wyciąga dłoń, by chwycić ją za rękę i choć w ten sposób dodać jej otuchy. Nic innego nie może zrobić. Rozumie Rose, ale rozumie także Jackie. To nie była jej wina, że nie mogła tego pojąć tego, co się działo z jej córką. Ona sama tego nie wiedziała, ale nierozumienie było błogosławieństwem, za które on oddałby wszystko. Tak samo zresztą, jak i Rose.

- Kochanie, dlaczego nie jesz? - Głos Jackie wyrywa Rose z zamyślenia. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć jakąś rozmowę, swoją i Tamtego i z przerażeniem zdała sobie sprawę, że niektóre szczegóły zaczęły jej umykać.

- Nie jestem głodna, mamo - odpowiada, wstając od stołu. - Dziękuję. Pójdę zrobić herbaty, ktoś ma ochotę? Tato? John?

- Ja poproszę - mówi John, uśmiechając się do niej delikatnie.

Rose kiwa głową, ale nie odwzajemnia uśmiechu, co natychmiast zauważa spostrzegawcza Jackie.

- Pomogę jej - mówi i podąża za córką do kuchni.

John wzdycha boleśnie. Dobrze wie, jak to się skończy. Po wizycie u matki, Rose będzie wykończona, a on najprawdopodobniej przybity. Znów. To będzie kolejna ciężka noc dla nich obojga.

Odkąd w jej życiu pojawił się John, nie dogadywała się z matką zbyt dobrze.

Jackie w końcu była szczęśliwa. W Johnie widziała Tamtego, dla niej był on jedną i tą samą osobą. Nie musiała w to wierzyć, dla niej było to oczywiste. Był nim, a jednocześnie pozostawał śmiertelny, miał jedno życie, zestarzeje się i umrze, będzie przy Rose aż do końca. Jackie była szczęśliwa, bo jej córka była z Johnem bezpieczna. Wiedziała, że on nie zabierze jej na statek kosmiczny i nie zniknie na rok albo dłużej. John był dla Jackie idealnym mężczyzną dla Rose. Miała w końcu swojego Władcę Czasu, a tego właśnie chciała, a na dodatek był on jednocześnie śmiertelnikiem, którego chciała dla niej Jackie. Według niej nie mogło się zdarzyć nic bardziej idealnego.

Jackie zupełnie nie rozumiała dlaczego jej córka nawet nie próbuje być zadowolona. Od początku powtarzała jej, że John to była pierwsza prawdziwe mądra i nieegoistyczna decyzja, którą podjął Tamten.

- Dlaczego tak bardzo uparłaś się, by go ranić? - pyta, gdy Rose sypie herbatę do filiżanek. - Przecież on cię kocha ponad własne życie. Dlaczego nie chcesz tego zobaczyć, Rose?

- Mamo, proszę. - Rose wzdycha ciężko. - Nie zaczynaj. Naprawdę nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

- Nigdy nie chcesz! - Jackie podnosi głos, co zdarzało jej się ostatnio coraz częściej. - Nie rozumiem tego, nie rozumiem ciebie! A tak bardzo chciałabym móc zrozumieć.

- Wcale nie musisz rozumieć - odpowiada cicho Rose, już czując się bardzo zmęczona. Przeprowadziła z Jackie już kilkanaście takich dyskusji i nie miała ochoty na następną. - Mamo, daj spokój. To dotyczy Johna i mnie.

- Unieszczęśliwiasz go - dodaje Jackie już łagodniejszym tonem. - I siebie także.

- Tak musi być, mamo. - Rose zalewa wrzątkiem herbatę i siada na krześle. - Nie spodziewałam się niczego innego. John także wiedział to wszystko.

Jackie patrzy ostro na córkę, marszcząc brwi.

- Na miłość boską, Rose, pocałowałaś go wtedy, a on cię kocha! Nie widzisz tego? On cię kocha! Mógłby być z tobą szczęśliwy, gdybyś mu pozwoliła, ty byłabyś szczęśliwa, gdybyś sobie na to pozwoliła! Kochasz go przecież. On jest twoim Doktorem! - Jackie wie, że posunęła się za daleko, gdy tylko kończy wypowiadać te słowa.

Patrzy na Rose, która zrobiła się przeraźliwie blada. Jej oczy jednak błyszczały.

- Nie waż się wypowiadać przy mnie tego imienia - mówi cicho i ostro. - Nigdy więcej. A John nie jest...

Przerywa, nie wiedząc jak powinna dokończyć zdanie. Robi to za nią John, który nagle pojawia się w kuchni.

- A ja nie jestem jej Doktorem. Nigdy nie byłem i nigdy nie będę.

Rose patrzy na niego z rozpaczą w oczach. On nigdy wcześniej nie powiedział czegoś takiego. Nigdy wcześniej nie wspomniał tego imienia. Nigdy wcześniej nie wypowiedział nawet słowa na temat tego, kim jest dla niej, kim jest dla siebie i kim w ogóle się czuje. To było tak niespodziewane, że Rose nie wie, co miałaby mu odpowiedzieć.

- Ależ jesteś. - Milczenie przerywa Jackie, której głos był cichy i delikatny, dochodził jakby z oddali. - Jesteś jej Doktorem, ona po prostu tego jeszcze nie rozumie i nie widzi. Nie chce widzieć. Nie ma przecież ciebie i jego, jesteście jednym. Jesteś Doktorem.

Powietrze między nimi nagle gęstnieje i ciężką, bolesną ciszę po chwili przerywa spazmatyczny szloch Rose.

Wracali do domu w kompletnej ciszy.

Wybuch Rose był gwałtowny i niespodziewany. Już dawno nauczyła się panować nad emocjami, gromadziła ich w sobie zbyt wiele, by pozwolić sobie na ciągłe załamania i histerie. Tym razem było jednak inaczej. Słowa Johna, imię Tamtego w jego ustach, zerwało wszystkie tamy, które tak długo budowała wokół swojego serca. Pogodziła się już z myślą, że nie będą o tym rozmawiać. Zaakceptowała to, zaakceptowała ból, który wisiał wokół nich przez cały czas. Stał się jej przyjacielem, był tarczą obronną, pod którą zawsze mogła się schować, którą zawsze miała na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wydawało jej się, że John także pogodził się z tym wszystkim, z życiem, jakie wiedli, z tym, co mogła mu zaoferować. To nie było zbyt wiele, zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, ale było to najwięcej, ile w ogóle mogła dać komukolwiek. Dostał wszystko to, co jej pozostało.

Słowa, które wypowiedział, sposób, w jaki je wypowiedział świadczyły jednak jednoznacznie, że to nie było wystarczająco, że gdzieś głęboko w sercu nie pogodził się z sytuacją, w której utkwili. Minęły prawie dwa lata, a on nigdy nie powiedział ani słowa, a co więcej nigdy nie dał jej odczuć, że pragnie więcej, że samo życie razem mu nie wystarcza.

To właśnie to ją załamało. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że John jest wszystkim, co ma, że choć są od siebie tak daleko, to jednocześnie jest osobą, z która jest najbliżej w swoim życiu. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że nie chce stracić Johna ani namiastki prawdziwego życia, które razem zbudowali. Nie chciała, żeby odszedł. Po raz pierwszy od pożegnania z Tamtym, czuła żal, przerażenie i pustkę, która nie miała z Tamtym nic wspólnego. Uczucia, które wzbudziły w niej niepowstrzymany szloch w kuchni Jackie, miały związek tylko i wyłącznie z Johnem. To było nowe i przerażające.

Nie chciała by odszedł. Wiedziała jednak, że nie może wymagać od niego, by został. Nie będzie go powstrzymywać, nie ma nic, co mogłaby mu zaofiarować, nie ma żadnej obietnicy, którą mogłaby go skłonić do czekania na nią. Nie mogła mu powiedzieć, że za jakiś czas będzie z nią lepiej, że kiedyś zapomni, że go pokocha, tak jak na to zasługuje. Nie mogła mu nic dać.

A John ją kochał. To także uderzyło w nią całkowicie niespodziewanie. Kochał ją, przecież miał uczucia Tamtego i jego wspomnienia. Kochał ją. Już tam na plaży powiedział, że ją kocha. Tak brzmiał koniec zdania. Powiedział jej: "Rose Tyler, kocham cię", powiedział, że ma jedno życie i chce je spędzić z nią. Powiedział to, a ona nie słuchała, nie słuchała, nie słuchała! Tamten odebrał Johnowi istotę tego, kim był Władca Czasu, odebrał mu Czas i Przestrzeń, Wszechświaty, gwiazdy i najważniejsze - odebrał mu TARDIS. Pozostawił wspomnienia z ponad dziewięciuset lat życia, ale odebrał możliwości. Ale miłość do niej pozostała. John ją kochał.

Nie odezwała się w samochodzie ani słowem. Nie wiedziała, co mogłaby mu powiedzieć. Nie było takich słów, nie było też takich pocałunków. Nie było niczego. Więc milczała.

Serce, które mozolnie sklejała, próbując dopasować kawałek do kawałka, rozpadło się tym razem w proch i pył. A może po prostu ona nie miała już serca. Może kiedy Tamten w ciele Johna stracił jedno serce, ona także je straciła. W przeciwieństwie do niego miała je tylko jedno, więc teraz nie zostało jej już żadne. Jedynie ziejąca, czarna dziura. Pustka.

John patrzy mocną herbatę i razem siadają przy stole.

To jest rytuał, robili tak każdego wieczora, odkąd razem zamieszkali. Ona jest Brytyjką z krwi i kości, która uważa, że herbata jest dobra na wszystko, a on z kolei bardzo lubi jej smak. Piją więc powoli gorący napój i milczą. To też należy do rytuału. Rozmowy zawsze zostawiali na później, jeśli w ogóle mieli na nie ochotę. Włączali wtedy film w salonie i rozmawiali przy dźwiękach dobiegających z telewizora. Tak było łatwiej, w ten sposób nigdy nie groziła im niezręczna, krępująca cisza. Jednego wieczora, Rose przypadkowo trafiła na film niemy. Gdy nagle przestali rozmawiać, i zaległa niczym nieprzerywana cisza, oboje popatrzyli na ekran. Oboje też wybuchli śmiechem. To był dobry wieczór dla nich obojga, wtedy po raz pierwszy Rose pozwoliła mu się dotknąć. Nie kochali się co prawda, ale byli całkiem blisko. To był spory sukces, biorąc pod uwagę to, co działo się wcześniej i to ile na ten dotyk czekali.

Rose dopija swoją herbatę, zastanawiając się, co stanie się dalej. Nie wiedziała, czy chce rozmawiać. Nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć. Bezpieczniej byłoby po prostu położyć się spać. Ale John odbiera z jej dłoni pusty i kubek i mówi cicho:

- Chodźmy obejrzeć jakiś film.

Rose kuli się w sobie. Dobrze wie, co to znaczy. Wcale nie będą oglądać filmu, John po prostu chce porozmawiać. Po prawie dwóch latach, John potrzebuje rozmowy.

Siedzą na kanapie i bezmyślnie patrzą się w ekran. Film był okropnie nudny. Minęło już jednak ponad pół godziny, a John nadal nie odezwał się ani słowem. Rose zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy może jednak pomyliła jego intencje i prawie poczuła ulgę.

- Bardzo wiele chciałabym ci powiedzieć, Rose - mówi nagle, nie odwracając twarzy w jej stronę. - Nie wiem jednak jak. Nie wiem, jak z tobą rozmawiać.

Rose nie odpowiada, tylko jeszcze bardziej kuli się w sobie.

- Chodzi o to, Rose - kontynuuje - że on ma ponad dziewięćset lat i ty jesteś jedyną kobietą, którą kiedykolwiek kochał. Którą ja kochałem i kocham. Którą kochaliśmy.

Rose odwraca twarz w jego stronę i napotyka jego spojrzenie. Jest intensywne, głębokie. John nigdy wcześniej nie patrzył na nią w ten sposób. Tym spojrzeniem obdarzała ją tylko jedna osoba. Tamten. To jest spojrzenie Tamtego w oczach Johna i Rose gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.

- Więc musisz to wiedzieć, Rose - mówi John, nadal patrząc. - Nie ma mnie i jego. Jesteśmy jednością. Ja to on, a on to ja. Nie urodziłem się z niego Rose, jestem nim. Jestem nim tak bardzo, że czasem czuję gwiezdny pył między zębami i słyszę ryk startującej TARDIS w uszach. Mam też te sny. Rose, ja jestem, czuję się Doktorem. Nie Johnem. Doktorem.

I potem przestaje mówić i nagle ją całuje. Całuje ją mocno i namiętnie, ale jednocześnie bardzo powoli, jakby smakował jej usta, jakby smakował je po raz pierwszy. I Rose czuje to właśnie w ten sposób - jakby John całował ją po raz pierwszy. To jest ten sam pocałunek, który zapamiętała. To jest ten sam pocałunek, jakim Tamten całował ją na łące słoneczników.

Kiedy John odsuwa się od niej, Rose zaczyna gwałtownie oddychać. Nie jest całkowicie pewna, że dobrze zrozumiała jego słowa, w tym momencie nie jest pewna siebie ani swoich reakcji. Nie jest pewna niczego, oprócz jednej rzeczy.

- Nie chcę cię stracić - mówi.

John patrzy na nią i teraz on zastanawia się, czy wszystko dobrze rozumiał. A ona patrzy na niego i nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że powiedziała to na głos. To jedno zdanie, które trzymała w myślach, odkąd wrócili od Jackie. To jedno zdanie, którego była pewna.

- Nie chcę cię stracić - powtarza.

John patrzy.

- Nie chcę cię stracić - powtarza po raz drugi.

A John nadal tylko patrzy, tym intensywnym i głębokim spojrzeniem Tamtego.

- Nie chcę cię... - zaczyna po raz kolejny, ale tym razem John nie daje jej dokończyć. Bierze ją w ramiona i scałowuje resztę zdania z jej ust delikatnym pocałunkiem, który jest ledwo muśnięciem warg. Przytula ją do siebie, a ona rozpaczliwie wczepia się w jego ciało, przyciskając się tak mocno, jak tylko potrafi.

Żadne z nich nie wie, czy to początek czy może pożegnanie.


End file.
